1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for adjustably mounting an item to a vertical surface. More particularly, the system comprises a track within which a cooperating slide is adjustably received and locked, with one structure engaging the item and the other structure engaging the vertical surface. Further, if desired, the system will accommodate engagement to a security system to indicate tampering with the mounted item.
2. Prior Art
It is often desirable to mount an item, such as a picture, to a vertical surface, such as a wall. Such mounting often times does not provide exact positioning desired. For example, the item may not hang straight, it may cock when hung by a wire, it may be a bit too high, a bit too low, or it may need to move toward the right or left.
When one uses a hanger such as a nail, numerous holes are made in the wall until desired positioning is attained.
Such disadvantages have been addressed in various ways.
The Schrager et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,901 and the Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,096 both disclose a vertically adjustable system which incorporates a threaded member for use in adjusting positioning of a hanger engaged thereto while an item remains suspended from the hanger thereof.
The Robertson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,780 discloses a picture hanging assembly which includes adjustable structures for assuring level positioning of an item depending therefrom.
Finally, the Kelrick U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,284 discloses a hanger which is very complex and which accommodates both vertical and horizontal adjustment.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, none of the prior art systems discloses structure which not only may be used for assuring desired positioning of an item suspended therefrom but also locks the item onto the vertical surface and accommodates engagement to a security system for indicating tampering with the suspended item.